ONE OF THESE DAYS
by saj aneri
Summary: Oh... just one of the many antics of James Potter to win Lily over... who answers, 'Aren’t you supposed to be in detention? Clearing up blocked toilets or something.'


__

THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME…

Now, I know why I have such terrible writer's block lately… I was numb lately… not even an ickle of a feeling because I was so engrossed with spending time in the office… burying myself in work. And then suddenly… something happened!

But I won't tell you about it because I don't think I want to tell anyone…All I'm going to say is that this heart-wrenching situation I'm going through right now is becoming to me as a very strong muse. So, to keep me inspired is to keep me depressed… I'm mad, I know. But that's the way it's got to be.

*Sigh*

Anyway, enjoy this little fic I have come up with… I wrote this straight right from my deranged mind in under four hours… but the fic's not deranged just in case you're thinking. It's actually pretty adorable. Hahaha… I'm crazy.

then you came... you brought me out of the shell... you gave the world to me... and before i knew... there i was so in love with you... -- apo hiking society, "when i met you" 

~*~*~*~

**ONE OF THESE DAYS**

Trip.

"Bloody hell…"

Clang!

And the echoes of several fallen cauldrons slowly settling down on the stone floor pierced loudly through the silence of the empty corridors.

He let them be for his eyes caught other more essential matters. He looked at the girl sitting on a rock under a tree in the middle of the school grounds…

And sighed. Leaving the used cauldrons he was hauling three seconds ago lying or rolling on the floor.

"Maybe you should try _not_ hanging people upside down then pulling their trousers off," a voice interrupted the daydreams forming in his mind.

"What?" he had to ask because clearly… _what does that have to do with anything?_

"James… you can't impress a girl by being painfully immature," the girl standing beside him answered. James glanced at her for a moment then back at the pretty sight he was staring at for the past minute. "She can't like you if you make her think that you need your head checked."

James ran a hand through his unruly hair and pushed his round glasses up. This girl was Audrey. One of Lily's friends, in fact. But unlike Lily, she was extremely nosy and all together annoying for that matter. "And what do you know about what girls like?"

"Because I'm a girl, you idiot!" Audrey scolded as she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, look at that," James muttered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You _are_ a girl." He smiled irately.

The _girl_ glared at him and in another second – as a hot scalding revenge, maybe – she called out the name of the one sitting under the tree… "Oy, Lily!"

James' eyes widened like little plates of chocolate pudding. He tried hiding behind one of the pillars – but too late; Lily's hearing was very sharp and indeed very good in identifying which direction that voice came from. Besides… with all the cauldrons scattered across the floor… she would've known someone was in the corridors…

"Look who I found!" the girl called out yet again. Somehow, it sent a longing in James to put a whole tube of Spellotape around this girl's mouth just to shut her up.

"What are you doing?" James hissed at her, short of reaching out to strangle her. Though as childish as he might be… he wasn't one to hurt a girl… however… everyone's had a slip up…

"Because I'm tired of you trying to get on the good side of Lily Evans when clearly, you have the least of ideas of what you're doing. And honestly, I'm tired of hearing her complain about you all the time. A friend can take just as much."

But to James' surprise, Lily never moved from her position and just stayed there under the shade reading her book.

"Now," Audrey began. "You know that she's just going to ignore you. So, please leave her alone. And take your cauldrons with you."

In James' mind, he was pointing a wand at this girl and just turning her into all sorts of bugs as she walked away. He collected the cauldrons, alright… because McGonagall might check up on him any minute now. _Being in detention really sucks._ But he wasn't about to leave Lily Evans alone.

* * * * *

A skinny yet very tall shadow blocked the setting sun…

Lily looked up, squinting a little to filter the light hitting her eyes.

"Potter!" she called out rather menacingly. Ohhh… the source of headache of headaches had found her again. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you… because you're more beautiful than _that_ sun set," he said, pointing at the direction of the sun without taking his eyes off her.

Lily closed her book and gave an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention? Clearing up blocked toilets or something."

James smiled. "Oh, that's a pretty image you're putting right in between us right there."

"Would suit you just right," Lily muttered.

"Lily, why won't you go out with me? I know you fancy me. I can see it in your pretty emerald eyes."

That pair of pretty emerald eyes rolled and then glared ominously at James. "Maybe if you stop hanging Snape upside down and displaying his pants for the whole school to see..."

"Then you'd go out with me!"

"No."

Lily put a hand in front of her to block out more of the sunlight when James suddenly went down on his knees.

"Oy! What are you doing?"

"Go out with me?"

"No!"

"Have a cup of tea sometimes?"

"No."

"Maybe you fancy butterbeers instead? I can get us a couple from Hogsmeade, trust me— or not," he suddenly took it back, "because I don't do such things as sneaking out of the school. It's bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."

Lily knitted her eyebrows like she was considering things. But then, it probably was just the sun… "No."

"Have a stroll together in the Forbidden Forest? And maybe introduce you to a couple of centaurs but then again there might be wolves in there, too…"

"Just stop trying, Potter."

James paused – to Lily's glorious gratitude. But as she feared… it was just the calm before a storm.

James held his chest like he was hit and then he slowly lay himself down on the ground – apparently supposedly dying.

"This is embarrassing even for you," Lily muttered while James was dying in front of her. She looked around and noticed that the other students were starting to get curious on what was happening. And when she looked back at James – he was already, say, dead.

Lily rolled her eyes. She put down her book and then bent down beside him. Hmmm… James could look a lot more bearable when he's asleep – even when just pretending. Actually, his good looks and boyish features became a lot more evident now that he wasn't contorting his face as much.

Lily smiled.

"The answer, Mr. James Potter, is still—"

"Yes?"

Lily sat down on the ground beside him. "Actually I was going to say that you look much _much_ better as dead."

"Oh, come on," James muttered with a smile. "I know you're going to cry when I die," he said as he pulled an invisible knife in the air and stabbed himself… again… in the heart. "Aack!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he replied quickly, miraculously waking up again.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll miss me."

"I don't think so."

"But I know so."

"You don't even know me."

"Five years in Gryffindor… I know you, Lily Evans. The fact that I know you fancy me… isn't that proof enough?"

Lily snorted and shook her head. "You're impossible – Oh look!" she said pretending to pick up something from the ground. "A screw that's fallen out of your head. Haven't I told you to get that fixed? Your hallucinations are really off the charts!"

James sighed and sat up saying, "Someday you'll love me, Lily." He was now sitting face to face with her.

Lily smirked and made a disgusted face. "Yeah. When I go blind and deaf. Sure."

James smiled without taking his eyes off her.

This made Lily break into a smile herself. James could actually be adorable. _But he's still mad!_ "The answer's still no," she said but her face was still flashing that grin.

"Mr. Potter!"

"I have to go…" James said when McGonagall suddenly called out sternly out of nowhere. "There's still detention to endure before someday. You know… when you'll love me," he continued as he stood up and walked away with an expression like somehow… he had just won.

…

Because he just did.

~~THE END~~

09 March 2006

__

~*~*~*~

can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversations... the best soy-latte that you ever had... and me... -- train, "drops of jupiter"

This is what boredom does to me... of course coupled with the muse I have by my side these days… Depression and boredom… what a wonderful combination.

Oh, yeah… it's not that bad if you leave a review for me, you know. I promise you, it's going to wanna make me write more… Of course! You people I love!


End file.
